Reckoning
by vendoban
Summary: After the final battle, a demonic portal has been opened. With new demons pouring into our realm every day, can harry stop them and save us all?
1. Chapter 1

Reckoning prologue

A/N: I own nothing of Harry potter it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Reckoning:

The day Voldemort died was a joyous day. The entire wizarding world laid waiting in a hushed silence that seemed to consume everyone. But when the final spell had been cast, everyone anxiously waited to see who emerged the victor.

An exhausted young wizard spilled into the headquarters for the order of the phoenix where the remaining members waited. The boy that had tumbled through the door was indeed Harry potter which meant that Voldemort was dead.

Glasses broken and askew but forgotten for the moment lay beside the boy known as Harry potter.

"Harry!" everyone shouted as soon as he had collapsed into the room

But before I get ahead of myself…I think it important that I reveal a little more of the TRUE situation. My name is Damien hunter, and I am a demon hunter. Yes that's right demon. Now I am right in assuming that you are all skeptics to whether or not demons exist but I can assure you that they do.

More importantly however is the constant war between the 2 demonic races and the divine race. At this point in time I think I should tell you more about each race so you may grasp the basic idea.

Demons: to put it simply the peasants in the hells hierarchy they are literally everywhere! Demons don't have a defined shape, since there are many classes and races of demons. I can however tell you that most demons are rather weak, most are able to kill an untrained human of course. Demons are very common in the world; most people even see them on a daily basis.

Devils: now when a demon learns enough or becomes strong enough he undergoes a transformation that changes him into a devil, which in turn makes him a lot more powerful. This however isn't the only way a devil can be made, most devils in existence at the moment are really angels that have fallen from heaven and 'mutated' to fit hells 'unique' clime. Devils unlike demons DO have a definite shape, most have some kind of wings, a tail, and usually horns, and are always humanoid.

Celestial: this is the term that angels have given themselves as they think the term "angel" is offensive. Angels for the most part look like humans with the exception of the writhing energy trail that many mistake to believe as wings (angels can fly without wings). However angels do not fight for "good" they actually fight to maintain a balance of good and evil. There is only one recorded incidence that angels have turned their blades upon humans. As I'm sure you've all heard of Atlantis and all its many rumors, but I assure you that angels destroyed it. They feared that the utopian society that was Atlantis would unlock to many secrets that the Celestial's thought that humans should not yet know.

Now that you know the basics of each race I shall delve deeper into the unending war between the 3 races. To put it simply each race HATES the other 2. The mere sight of a Devil or Celestial to a demon would put it into a rage that requires almost all of its will power not to just leap and attack. However devils have not been seen in this realm of existence for many centuries and it is unlikely that a demon would see a Celestial.

But mow that you know about the Great War and the 3 races I think I should reveal the whole truth to you now. The day that the one known as Harry potter vanquished Harry potter was supposed to be a great day for everyone, muggle, wizard, squib or otherwise.

The day itself was threatened with rain the entire battle ragged, curses and spells flying; each combatant trying to finish their opponent off before they started to tire. Though I will admit this was an epic battle for wizards, but on the standards of a demon hunter it was rather dull. But eventually the boy who lived triumphed and defeated Lord Voldemort.

"It is done…" mumbled Harry in disbelief. "I really defeated him…" said Harry dropping to his knees. It was at this point that I noticed something amiss. Harry however did not as the rain had finally started and was coming down in torrents. I remained hidden from him and watched as he rose and turned his back on the body of his enemy and set off toward London.

Once he had departed however I came out of my hiding space holding onto the hilt of my sword. I took careful steps toward the body of the dark lord, as the rubble of the battle still was unstable. Upon reaching the body I noticed that demonic energy was radiating off of it.

"This isn't good…" I muttered turning the body onto its back so I could see the face "it is as I suspected…" and with this I pulled out a small circular device and pressed a button.

"Master" I said into the device, "it seems that the dark lord has been defeated, but his body is giving off demonic energy. I'm not sure what the cause of this is."

"Leave the body…" said the voice from the communicator "it is of no importance, it is widely know that he practiced dark magic."

"But sir surely you're not suggesting leaving the body out in the open! I mean its scary how much demonic energy is pouring out of this guy." I said.

"You have your orders." Said the returning message simply.

"Yes sir…" I muttered before putting the communicator back and took an old scroll out from the same pocket and read aloud the words on it, feeling the familiar sensation of teleporting back to headquarters.

A/N

I thank you for all of you who had actually sat and read the whole thing. Please be kind this is my first Harry Potter story, so of course constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames. In the next chapter the demonic energy of Voldemort will be revealed as will the stranger that witnessed the final battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Reckoning chapter 2

A/N: it has come to my attention that the name "Damien" as a demon hunter is a little cliché, but trust me I've had that named picked out since I was 5. And no I won't change it. This chapter will focus mostly on Damien and the strange demonic energy that Voldemort was giving off.

Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1

The room where Damien had appeared was mixes of cultures; in it were 4 braziers in the corners of the room that gave off a smell of apples. Cushions lay scattered around the room and a low table sat in the center. On the walls were tapestries of ancient symbols and runes, except for one this held a computer a door leading to a modest bathroom.

Damien however didn't concentrate well enough on where he wanted to land so unfortunately he materialized with his cloak in the fire.

"Man its good to be home…" Damien said to no one to but himself, it was at this point that he noticed that his cloak was on fire and run into the bathroom while at the same time ripping his cloak off and thrusting the smoldering fabric into the sink with the water running. "Great…now I need a new cloak" he sighed wearily.

A knock at the door brought him out of his stupor; shutting off the water he opened the door. Revealing a young man with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and a nasty looking scar starting at left cheek going across his nose where it disappeared into the hair of his temple. It was rumored that he got it in a bar fight with a vampire.

"Yes what is it Leeroth?" asked Damien politely.

"the master wishes you to come to his chambers and give a full report." He said in a business like manner before nodding his head and turning and setting off down the hall way.

'This can't get any worse' Damien thought, as he pulled on another cloak and placed the sacred mark of the demon hunters around his neck. The pendant itself was of white marble divided evenly in 3, with a circle in the middle containing the initials of the hunter. The 3 divided sections each contained a rough picture of a devil, a celestial, and a demon each in its own divided section.

With a quick check in the mirror to see if he was presentable to be in the presence of the master he set off towards the center of the compound. At the entrance to the masters chambers the guards looked him over and nodded in conformation to each other that he was real and not an imposter, at this they raised their weapons allowing him to pass. As he entered he saw the master sitting on his thrown, with hundreds of candles in front of him. As he entered a few of them flickered and the master opened his eyes.

"What have you to report Damien" said the master in his challenging expressionless voice.

"Nothing that I haven't already told you, but if you need a reminder…" said Damien his temper raising, "Voldemort is dead; Harry I assume is weakened physically and magically exhausted. The demonic energy I picked up off of Voldemorts body was…abnormal to say the least. He gave off ungodly amounts of it! I could literally SEE the evil radiating off of him, and before you say anything about dark magic being the cause, I can assure you it was demonic. I don't know what will happen but I can guarantee that it won't be pleasant." Damien finished in a fury.

"I see…you are dismissed, and take a few days leave you've been scouting for a long time and deserve a break." The master said and once again closed his eyes and meditated on the information that was presented to him.

With that Damien turned on his heel and exited the chambers and made his way back to his room. Once he had entered he threw off his cloak and shirt and walked to his bathroom and checks himself in the mirror.

Damien had always thought that he was not that gifted in the looks department as he looked over his 20 year old form. His shiny black hair tied in a loose pony tail that reached the base of his neck, his light brown eyes looking over his form.

'At least I'm in a lot better shape now that I've joined the scarlet blade' he thought as he examined his physique.

flashback

A small village was ablaze while red monstrous sized creatures that had prominent purple veins pulsing throughout its body. Many of these creatures were hunched over and devoured the inhabitants of the village; a 13 year old Damien had only escaped because he was in the neighboring town on family business. By the time he had returned the entire village was nothing more than smoldering ruins and a single creature was left. The demon as Damien had identified only because he did not know anything else to call it charged at Damien its razor teeth blaring, a hideous shriek emanating from its throat. But before it could reach him Damien dropped to his stomach and rolled to the side as the demon turned and growled deep in its throat. It was at this point that he grabbed a near by pitch fork and faced the demon. The demon once more leaped at the young boy not caring if he had a weapon or not, but what the demon did not realize was that Damien had a plan. As the demon leapt at the boy, Damien had dropped to one knee and skewed the demon through its skull. Blood and brain matter sprayed out of its head, some of it covering the now shaking Damien.

"you did well young one" said a voice from the edge of the forest.

"W-who are you" stammered Damien pulling out the pitch fork and bringing it up looking terrified.

"You can put that away, you will not need it any longer" said the voice gently as he walked out of the trees.

Damien noticed at once that the man was not native to this area. His scarlet robes adorned with a golden dragon, and a scimitar at his side.

"You fought bravely against the Braxar demon, most boys your age would have cowered and been slaughtered by it," continued the man, "If you wish I can take you with me to train you in the ways of killing demons."

Damien thought for a moment, then turned and looked at his ruined town. And with that his decision was made…

"Yes, I will join you." The young Damien said simply and turned to follow the man.

end flashback

Damien shivered slightly at the memory of his past. With a last glance in the mirror he turned and puts on his training clothes and went to the courtyard to burn off a little steam.

Meanwhile, back at 12 Grimwald Place Harry stumbled through the door, Ginny being closest to him grabbed him before his head hit the ground. With eyes brimming with tears she looked down at the Harry.

"Hey gin…" said Harry after recognizing her outline but without his glasses he couldn't be sure.

"Hey Harry…" whispered Ginny in return. After Ginny said this however Harry just smiled and passed into unconsciousness.

"NO!" shouted everyone in unison.

Molly Weasley ran out of the room to the nearest fire to floo Madam Pomfrey Hogwarts school nurse. Within the minute she stepped out of the fire to examine Harry who had been moved to a spare bed, and lay resting. Madam Pomfrey began the examination before realizing that many people were watching her, at this she bristled and yelled "OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" and resumed her examination one everyone had left.

Outside everyone was nervous and worried all had the same though 'will he be alright'. Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder looked pale, with rags under her eyes, her hair bushier than ever. Ron looked stone faced and refused to talk to anyone. Ginny however looked the worst, biting her nails, pacing to and fro, snapping at anyone that interrupted the silence. Everyone else had different combinations and symptoms of extreme worry on their battle worn faces. After another 10 minutes of waiting, Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room smiling. As soon as she stepped away from the door everyone converged on her, though Ginny fought tooth and nail to get in front of the school nurse.

"Will he be okay!" she shrieked before anyone else had a chance to ask.

"Yes he will be fine, just a few days rest and some good food and he'll be back to his usual self" she stated happily. Once she had uttered the word 'yes' everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"When we will be able to visit him?" asked Ron in a hollow voice.

"Left him rest for a few hours then you may." She answered.

Ginny however couldn't wait and rushed into the room where Harry lay and slammed the door and hexed the door so no one but she can open.

"Harry…" she murmured concern dripping from her voice. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled when he turned his cheek into her hand and smiled. Sleep overtook her at this moment as she laid her head against Harry's chest.

A/N

Well now that was longer than I had in mind and I still had some stuff I wanted to put into this one, but I guess I'll just be putting it into the next chapter. Oh and I'll be adding another new character at the request of my friend. And please review! I need comments on this story to keep me interested in writing it.


End file.
